Driven Under
by Mileena
Summary: Angsty Little songfic. Done with Driven Under by Seether. This is what if Johnny didnt go freakin crazy and try to "Immortalize the Moment" and I don't believe in ratings. But there is lotsa "bad" words and a some death. My return to fanfiction


Driven Under  
  
AN: I dont own Driven Under thats by Seether.mmmm Seether. I dont own Any of the characters by Jhonen Vasquez.  
  
AN2: This is my first fanfic for jthm gimmie a break. Im just getting over the crappiness which I relied my old fanfic on which was horrible WWE Fanfics and I havent done a fanfic in FOREVER  
  
AN3 OOC Fun!  
  
It had been months since Devi had proclaimed we both be happy and kissed me.  
  
Its been months since I uttered those sickening words.... I love you....  
  
Its been two weeks since we shared *that* kind of night.   
  
Do you think Im faking when Im lying next to you?  
  
Do you think that I am blind nothing left for me to lose  
  
Must be something on your mind  
  
Something lost and left behind  
  
Do you know Im faking now.  
  
I feel nothing now. Its like I've fallen into this void. I've had so much happiness that maybe I've had *way to much* kinda like how the sun is good, just not good in lengthy amounts.  
  
She has a new job. I guess she paints for NERVE. Thats a shit company, I may add. But I didn't even notice she was gone for the longest time.   
  
And I tell Her I love Her. Pangs of guilt tear me to shreds. God, I'm pretty sure she saw me talking to the Doughboys, but fuck....look at her sleeping on my bed so pristine....so tranquil.   
  
She looks like a goddess  
  
Must be something on your mind  
  
Something lost for me to find  
  
Do you know I'm faking now  
  
Then she told me that she had a gun it sounded like she used it once before on him.  
  
Devi, hard to tell by her intellect and beauty, she's had a number of asshole relationships. I don't think she's ever killed anyone, I know I have to be sneaky with my stupid urges. Fuck. I think she knows I feel nothing now. I think she's catching on. Fuck. Nearly time to f her to wake up and go to her home to paint. NERVE just pused a whole line of utter crap.   
  
She asked me to get away from this shack. She asked me to move in...I stupidly agreed. What have I gotten myself into?  
  
I guess you know I'm faking, when I tell you I love you.  
  
I guess you know that I am blind to everything you say and do  
  
Must be something on my mind, theres nothing left for me to hide.   
  
Do you know I'm faking?  
  
"I love you, Nny." She tells me as I set my one box of valuables on her floor. Die-ary, photos, clothing, music.   
  
"Devi,- I."  
  
She stares at me. God those eyes. "I love you." She doesn't believe me, I know it.   
  
"Well-" She has such uncertainty in her voice. "I'm going out with Tenna."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Johnny, I told you about our Devi Needs To Get Out More Outreach Program. I have to go outside with Tenna and....Spooky one night a week."  
  
"Oh Yeah...Sorry." Lie  
  
"You seem frazzled."  
  
"I'm tired." Lie. I go to her couch and pretend like I'm settling in for a nice rest.  
  
We have to succumb to these feelings we can never face  
  
I know I love Devi. She's my best best living friend.  
  
I need you, I breathe you, I can't go through this.  
  
'Follow her...prove to her you aren't a good person, Nny.'  
  
A voice. A tired sounding Devi...like when she talks in her sleep. I make sure she is gone..she is...In her 'studio' it gets louder.  
  
A painting. Fuck. She has a voice too? I don't want to believe this...Fuck. I need to get out of here.  
  
then she told me that she had a gun. then she sounded like she had a gun, it sounded like she used it once before oh man..then she told me she had a gun, she said she wants to use it on me now....  
  
I have to get used to the smell of a clean living area. No old food, no dirty neighborhood smell, no blood...Just paint. It smells like those baby rubber toys, sharpened pencils...my home smelled like...well....  
  
"Nny?" She sounds so disenchanted. I wander to her studio.   
  
"Sickness...She told me I should of known when I sensed it. But Sickness...Oh fucking hell, Nny?!"  
  
So she did know I was empty.  
  
"You killed ALL those PEOPLE?"  
  
Shit  
  
"Devi."  
  
"Nny. You're so fucking sick. How could you lie with those words?"  
  
I love you  
  
"Devi..I do..."  
  
She turns around. There the gun I had heard about. The gun that she told me she kept for protection because the apartment building wasn't safest thing in the neighborhood. For once, I'm in a life and death situation...and I am motionless.  
  
"Devi..." Her name rests on my lips...I'm not even sure if it came out. It already shot its bullet. I fall to the ground, the pain is so intense...I can't feel anything...and everything is melting around me...  
  
but before everything goes black...I hear another fire...and the all to familiar vibration of a lifeless body hitting the floor.  
  
And the sound of the sleepy devi giggling.  
  
End!  
  
Mmmhmmm yep thats it. Mileenas return to fanfiction. I'm not a review junkie. In fact my whole time on FF.net I have only had 10 reviews. Pathetic huh? Well do what you wish. And Yes I do realize some lyrics are missing...they just repeated themselves. It was uber annoying 


End file.
